backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
World Map V3
World Map 3 (aka Map Room V3) is a relatively new (officialy released on 6th of november 2012) Map on Backyard Monsters. It presents new features and is a lot different than other two World Maps, World Map 1 and World Map 2. Joining World Map 3 A player is able to join this map room at any time. However, once a player has joined this map room, he/she cannot go back to other kinds of map rooms. Also, when players decide to join the new map room, they will lose all Outposts (and Empire Points) in the old World Map, but will also take all the resources with them. Additionaly to that, when players move to this map room, they can take with them any monsters in their Monster Housings, but not the monsters in their Monster Bunkers (those monsters will die during transfer so it is better to juice them). This is because in World Map 3, Monster Bunkers share capacity with Monster Housings which have bigger capacity than in world map 1 and 2. Monster bunkers also have their capacity halved. Special features New features Map Room 3 brings: *'Outpost Defenders: '''six Outpost Defenders surround every Main Yard, Resource Outposts and Strongholds. You can take over an Outpost Defender by attacking and destroying it, there are no take over costs. Conquer Outpost Defenders surrounding Strongholds & Resource Outposts to lower their defenses and secure your hold on them. *'Strongholds:' boost the defenses of your Outposts and Main Yard within a specific range. Increase your attacking strength within that specific range. Different Levels represent farther ranges of strength and stronger health. You can Fling within your Stronghold's range without paying a Battle Initiation Cost. Overlapping Strongholds stack the Stronghold defensive and offensive buffs. *'Resource Outposts:' These are the only Outposts that provide resources. They expend your resource capacity and automatically banks outpost resources. They increase resource capacity in Main Yard based on their level. Resource outposts will also increase your free attack range. *'Monsters' you fling into battle from your main yard '''don't die', but instead return to your yard to be "healed" (using Goo), however, if you have X housings, then only X monsters can heal at the same time. Also, the monster hatching cost and hatching time are tripled. *'Wild Monster Tribe: '''Wild Monster outposts will be removed '''permanently '''once destroyed. However, different ones will respawn. Additionally, players don't share the WMTs, like on MR1. *'Battle Initiation cost:' it is a price (in resources) you have to pay to attack another occupied Resource Outpost, Outpost Defender or Stronghold that is out of your range. *'Flinger functionality works differently''' in the New World Map. Attacks have a limit on the amount of Monsters that can be flung in to a battle. A player can fling in monsters multiple times, but your Flinger capacity will decrease after each attack wave and once it hits 100% no additional monsters can be added. The amount you can fling also depends on the level of your Flinger; the higher the level, the more monsters you can fling. Champion monsters do not take any space in the flinger; in other words, if your flinger capacity is full, you may still send in your champion(s). Features removed: *Takeover costs *Starter Kits *Workers in outposts *Damage protection for Outposts is removed and only available for Main Yard For more information about this click here. To view frequently asked questions, click here. Gallery (Test Server) Map Room 3 Message First Launch.png|The Message a player will get when you login to BYM and MR3 is unlocked Map Room 3 Launch.png|The Message players got when they clicked the Flinger and clicked 'Join World'.